NejiTen Oneshots: Forever and Always
by Ukyou-Taisuke
Summary: A simple collection of oneshots of Neji and Tenten. Enjoy! -No flames please-
1. What Am I?

**Eh...Hi, again! I decided to make a collection of oneshots, just to see if it would be good or not...and I think it'd be better if I do. -not good at writing chapter stories-**

**So, I'm trying! I'll probably just write 50 oneshots for this...**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

-

-

What Am I?

Tenten had been thinking about one particular problem for a few days, and she couldn't get it out of her mind. She needed an answer. Right away.

Tenten looked at her alarm clock: 4:59 AM. She was going to be late for training! The girl threw on her clothes and bustled out the door. _Neji is going to be so mad..._

"You're late."

She'd expected this from him. He'd been pushing her harder and harder over the last few days, which didn't help her with anything. "Sorry, Neji...I was..."

"Hn. Let's spar."

"Y-yeah..." He'd also been acting colder and colder towards her. She got into her stance and pulled out a scroll. Distracted by her thoughts, she hadn't seen Neji's _Jyuuken_ coming at her, and she felt a sudden rush of pain directed in her back.

Neji scowled and turned his back on her. "If you're so weak, then just go home. I don't need a weakling as a training partner."

All of Tenten's thoughts snapped, and she voiced out the question she'd been thinking about. She was furious, and Neji was the one who caused her to be.

"I've had enough! If I'm such a weakling, then why don't you just finish me off, here and now? Why have you chosen me as your training partner? I'm not rich, I'm not from a wealthy clan, and I'm _weak!_ What reason do you need me for? _What AM I to you...?_" Tenten covered her mouth and immediately felt guilty.

Neji's face was blank as he listened to her words echoing inside his head. He was shocked. He'd been thinking about Tenten over the last few days, and he couldn't bring it to himself that he'd...loved her...all this time...

He used her, gave her scars and bruises, and what for? He had almost died in frustration, and each day, he'd been taking his anger out on Tenten, the person he loved...loves?

Neji stared back at the girl, who now had tears trickling down her cheeks. What had he done?

"You are..."

Tenten looked up as Neji began to speak. The harsh tone of his voice was gone, and it was replaced by a slightly warmer, inviting tone.

"...my best friend, my sparring partner and a fellow teammate, the only one who is sane in the team..." he listed, continuing and thinking of other things that Tenten was to him.

Tenten was shocked. She had never seen this warm side of Neji before, and it was relaxing, but in a way, sort of creepy.

"...and..." Neji paused, a tiny tinge of red on his face. "The person...that I love..." He admitted quietly.

Tenten blushed at this, and she turned to face him. He had a small smile on his face. A small one only. She smiled and rushed over to hug him, which Neji gladly obliged to.

Their lips met briefly and Neji breathed in her scent, bringing her closer to him. Tenten wrapped her arms around him.

"You know what, Neji?"

"Hn?"

"My next mission in life is to get you to smile more."

"...Hn..."

"I love you too, Neji."

"I...love you, too...Tenten."

-

-

**This stunk. I mean it. I hate this. I PROMISE TO WRITE BETTER!! I'm sorry...I'll try harder! **

**Any requests for oneshots would be really nice! **

**CYA!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	2. Being Drunk can Lead to the Unexpected

**I'm back, people! I don't write fast, but I'll try to do all your requests! Um..maybe not ALL…**

**I really liked this one request, and here it is, dedicated to ****kiniro no hana****.**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

-

-

Being Drunk Can Lead to Unexpected Things

Neji swaggered through the streets. It was dark, and he was fuming. Damn Lee. He just _had _to go out and party while dragging his rival out to 'party'. And he just _had _to happen to pour a swig of sake into his mouth. And he just absolutely HAD to knock him on the head, thinking that his eternal rival was having 'fun'.

Now, Neji's vision was blurred, a side effect of getting drunk. His face was a bit pink, and he could hardly see the road he was walking along. '_Damn it, Lee…And I have training tomorrow! What would Tenten think?'_

"Neji, is that you?"

Neji froze. He knew that voice.

It was Tenten, staring at him, her hands full of groceries. Her eyes were wide in shock at the state Neji was in.

"Ten…ten…" He mumbled, before collapsing.

Tenten dropped her bags and kneeled down next to her teammate. She noticed that there was a faint smell of sake coming from him. She blinked. Neji…Drunk?

Neji's eyes opened slightly and he whispered her name. Tenten shivered slightly, smelling his breath.

"Don't talk, Neji. I'm going to take you to my house. I'll let Hinata and her father know that you'll be staying with me tonight. You're in no state to walk back to your house." Tenten grunted slightly, lifting Neji's muscular body up and made their way to Tenten's house.

-

-

Tenten didn't live in a fancy house like the Hyuuga family, but it was nice and cozy. She sat Neji down on her bed and told him to stay there.

"Neji, don't you move. I'll be right back." Tenten ran out of the room.

Neji examined Tenten's small room with drowsy eyes. He could faintly make out a few windows, but that was all. Her scent was everywhere. The smell of green apple was heavenly. He lay down on her bed and closed his eyes, wishing he could stay like this forever…

-

-

Tenten came back with a bowl of soup in her hands. She blinked at the sight: Neji sleeping in her bed. "Neji, wake up."

Neji groaned inwardly and woke up. He could only see Tenten's worried face and smell the rich, mouth-watering smell of soup. Of course, since he was a Hyuuga, he didn't drool.

Tenten helped prop Neji up and she reached over to grab her pillow and placed it behind him, so he could lean on it.

"Neji, you're going to tell me a story." Tenten proclaimed.

Neji looked at her curiously. He was drunk, and as he looked into Tenten's brown eyes, he felt a sudden urge to bring her into his arms.

It took a few seconds for Neji to answer. "…Hn…What about? You…you're too old…for fairytales…"

Tenten frowned. "No! About why you got drunk!"

Neji pushed his thoughts about Tenten down and began to explain.

-

-

"I see…" Tenten rubbed her chin, crinkling her nose in thought. Once again, Neji had to fight the urge to pin Tenten down and kiss her.

"Lee can be very…strange at times, can't he?"

"Hn…" Neji stared intently at Tenten's face.

Tenten fought down a blush and smiled. "Neji, it's getting late. We should go to sleep no – "

Neji was unable to contain himself as he couldn't control his actions any longer. He pinned Tenten down on her bed and looked into her wide, chocolate brown eyes.

"Neji…" Tenten murmured, right before he planted his lips on hers, his hair creating a veil around them both.

"Tenten," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Tenten gasped in surprise. She never knew Neji had a side like this. "…Neji…we need to get up early to train…"

Neji nuzzled her neck and breathed deeply, falling asleep instantly. The pinkness of his cheeks was fading, and Tenten smiled.

"Night, Neji."

-

-

**I liked writing this, but I won't know if anyone liked this unless you review! I already have a next oneshot in mind…**

**Cya!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	3. The Real Thing

**Hey, people! I am so sorry! I've been really busy with these tests at school, and UGH! You understand, right? …**_**right?**_

**Anyhoozers, here's the next one!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

-

-

"Neji, let go of it!"

"No."

"But it's mine! Please?"

Neji hesitated. He couldn't stand Tenten protesting, but he wouldn't let anyone know that. It was his secret. But the answer remained the same: "No."

"Why do _you _want it anyhow? It's nothing really special." Tenten inquired, pointing at the item in Neji's arms. They were in Tenten's house, and they'd just finished lunch.

"Because."

"Because…?"

"…"

"_Neji!_"

Neji stared at the object in his arms. Why in the heck did he want Tenten's teddy bear anyhow? It was as Tenten said, that it wasn't anything special. So why?

Tenten sighed. "Neji, Lee gave that to me two years ago; it's really important to me. Now _please_ give it back?"

Neji growled inwardly. _Lee gave her that teddy bear? _Now he had second thoughts. He wanted to rip the thing in half and kill it with his _Jyuuken._ Sudden change of hearts much? His hold on the teddy bear tightened.

Tenten saw Neji stiffen visibly. Although she and Neji had spent their childhood and training days together, she still couldn't read his facial expressions that well. "Neji, give it to me?"

"…No." Oh, boy. He was going to tear Lee apart and stomp all over him…

"Neji!" Now THIS expression Tenten could read clearly. It was similar to the expression when Lee had nagged him nonstop. Apparently, Lee turned black and blue by the time Gai-sensei had arrived from a showdown with Kakashi. Well, Neji had to live through a long lecture from Tenten about the…hm. He couldn't seem to remember. The only that he could recall was Tenten…and of course her ravishing face when she crinkled her nose –

Oh boy. Bad, bad Neji.

Tenten explained: "Lee gave that to me for my birthday, and it was the first thing he gave to me when we became teammates! That's why it's important!"

Neji relaxed slightly. Oh. So that's why.

Tenten gave Neji a weird look. "Why did you want it?"

Neji blinked. "Because it smells like you…" he muttered, saying his thoughts out loud.

Tenten widened her eyes and looked away, trying to force her blush down. She didn't succeed in doing so.

Neji noticed this and eyed her. He'd never really noticed her looks until now. Tenten never wore any makeup, but she looked prettier that she would be if she's decided to put any on. She had a bit of muscle from training, and best of all, she wasn't one of those screaming fangirls who screamed, "NEJI!!" every second.

Tenten tried to say something. "Uh…Neji? Shouldn't we…go train…now?" Tenten gently reached for her teddy bear. Neji stood up, dropped it, and looked into her eyes.

"I've decided…that I don't like this thing anymore."

Tenten was puzzled. "But…why?"

Neji moved a strand of hair away from her face. "Because…I don't anything fake."

Tenten couldn't understand. "Fake?"

"I prefer…the real thing." He said this quickly and kissed Tenten's hand, breathing in her scent of green apple.

Tenten shivered as Neji looked deep into her eyes. She smiled nervously before Neji's lips met her own.

Neji shuddered in pleasure, a rare emotion for the prodigy. '_Yes…'_ he thought. '_…the REAL thing…'_

-

-

**Hey! This was sorta rushed, but I hope you liked it! Once again, I am sorry for not updating in a while…CYA!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	4. Strange Feelings?

**Sorry, I haven't been working on NejiTen stuff...I'M SORRY! –bows-**

**So anyway, I've got absolutely no ideas... -- Yes, and all of you hate me now.**

**I will be updating VERY SLOWLY for NejiTen stuff, because I'm focusing on my PoT story...**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

Tenten sighed loudly. There was nothing to do today. Gai and Lee were on a mission, and Neji? Who cared where _Neji_ was? She fumed at just the thought of him.

-

_"Neji, can we take a break? I...I'm sort of...tired...Neji?" Tenten panted. They'd been training for about four hours straight, and every single time she tried to get his attention, he responded with another poking barricade._

_"Stand up, Tenten." Neji's voice commanded. He was in a terrible mood._

_"Neji, haven't we had enough? We should take a break!" Tenten tried to convince him, but to no avail._

_"You're such a lowly person. You are not strong enough to train with me anyhow. You are weak."_

_His last sentence made Tenten narrow her eyes dangerously._

_And still, he continued._

_"You are an orphan, and thus have no surname. You do not appear to be from a worthy clan, and you do not know how to do anything except for throw your weapons. You are useless. You falter at both genjutsu and taijutsu. Why should I continue training with a weakling?"_

_Tenten's eyes began to water. Where was the person she'd fallen for? But then, her anger overcame her sadness, and she began to yell back at him._

_"Well, _Hyuuga_, I guess you need a new training partner now, don't you?" Tenten turned back and collected her scrolls and weapons. She looked at him menacingly. "Remember this: Even if you are a shinobi genius, you will always be a failure in your everyday life. Unless you can fix that, there's nothing I can do for you...Neji."_

_And she walked away, Neji glaring after her._

-

She was never going to forgive him. Tenten looked up. Cherry blossom petals were falling, and she caught one in her hand. _But...exactly how long is never?_

-

-

Neji walked along the path to Ichiraku Ramen. He saw Naruto there and Iruka-sensei. _Fools,_ he thought. _They should be training._

He gritted his teeth as he thought of what happened earlier and he shook his head. He had no training partner. And the others would only bring him trouble. To be honest with himself, Tenten was the only decent partner, although he'd said all those horrible things about her.

He sighed and looked around. He was in front of the Hokage Tower.

And there was Tenten.

Neji widened his eyes but regained his composure. He meant to apologize to her but the only thing that came out of his mouth was...

"Baka."

Tenten looked up, startled. Her eyes narrowed again at the sight of her teammate. "Who're you calling Baka?"

"You weren't supposed to leave me like that."

"Oh yeah? What happened to the 'You-are-weak-and-I-don't-need-you' speech?"

Neji looked away. He hadn't apologized before, and he didn't know how. Suddenly, he felt warm arms envelop him.

"It's alright. I forgive you."

_...Why?_

"You were a stubborn bastard, but you tried, didn't you?"

_What?_

"To apologize. Thanks, Neji. That means a lot to me."

_...Tenten..._

He hesitantly placed his arms around her, and Tenten's smile widened.

"Tenten...?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel...nice." He finished lamely. He couldn't describe the warm feeling inside his heart.

"What's it feel like?"

"...Nice."

"...Neji, you need to expand your vocabulary."

"...It feels...warm. I...I like it."

Tenten's eyes widened as she looked at him. He was turning pink. She smiled gently and took his hand.

"Neji, this feeling...is love."

"Love...?"

"Yes, you Baka. Love."

"...Thank you, Tenten."

-

-

**Aww! I liked writing this one. And again, I apologize for not paying more attention to this fic! –bows yet again-**

**REVIEW! Please? I'll give you cookies!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


End file.
